Living the Psychic Life
by shootingdragon
Summary: Danny suddenly gains the ability to read minds. Will this aid him as he fights ghosts...or will it just screw up his possible lovelife and lead to his own destruction?


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…besides, Super Danny is waaaaay better. .:evil grin:. I mean, c'mon—spandex and a bed sheet and hair that moves even when there's no wind? Totally sweet!

Author's Note: This is a little story I thought up randomly out of no where…I intend for it to be a humor/romance genre with a little bit of action mixed in, but with me, who knows what it'll end up being? (.:sweatdrop:.)

**-O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O- **

**Chapter 1... A New Power?**

Danny yawned, stretched, and slowly pulled his blankets off of him. He blinked a few times and looked out the window. A small beam of light was peeking though the curtains. So…it was daytime all ready.

Danny recalled the events of the night before: staying up all night playing Doom Extreme with Tucker. It had been a lot of fun, but it had resulted in only three and a half hours of sleep. Plus, he kept seeing himself in the Doom world whenever he shut his eyes, which was really bad considering he had school toda—

"OH, NO! _SCHOOL!_"

According to his alarm clock (which he had apparently never set to go off), he was almost an hour late for school. Meaning he had just missed an entire period. Panic rushed over Danny as he hastily pulled on some decent clothes and brushed his hair. He grabbed his book bag, hurried down the stairs, and called out to his parents.

"Mom? Dad? Why didn't either of you wake me up this morning?!" Honestly, hadn't they noticed that he was still home on a school day? Sometimes, having absentminded (or in Jack's case, utterly brain dead) parents could be a huge pain.

"Hm?" Jack peeked his head out from the kitchen. He was wearing some really strange, green goggles, so Danny concluded that he was probably performing some ghost-related experiments in the kitchen again, contaminating all of their food. Danny made a mental note not to touch anything in the refrigerator that smelled or looked even remotely odd or glowy.

His mother, Maddie (who thankfully was not wearing any geeky goggles), popped her head outside the kitchen as well. "Danny? What are you doing home so early? You didn't get suspended for dropping your thirty-fifth beaker, did you? Oh, so clumsy…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Didn't you two notice that I never _went_ to school?!"

His parents stared. "You aren't sick, are you?" Maddie asked after a moment.

"No," Danny said shortly, though he did have a slight headache. He didn't feel like admitting that he had stayed up all night playing an internet video game, so he decided to pass over telling them his reasons for sleeping in late. "Will one of you give me a ride to school please?"

Only after he said that did he realize his vital error. He had just suggested to his parents that one of them drive him to school in the family RV a.k.a. embarrassingly ugly, weird ghost assault vehicle. He was all ready the subject of teasing, and his popularity rating was in the negatives. He couldn't afford to make it even worse, but the RV would be guaranteed to do just that. (Not to mention, his dad's driving could threaten to kill him.)

"Um, I mean…you don't actually have to drive me t—"

Danny was cut off promptly by Jack. "Sure!! I'll take you, son!"

_Besides, I have to buy some fudge today, so this'll be the perfect opportunity!_

Danny sighed. Of course his dad would have to be thinking about fudge at a time like this. So with one mistake, he now had to ride in the worst vehicle ever _and_ he had the worst driver ever. This day was obviously not boding well.

Unless… "Hey, uh, Dad. I noticed that you must be pretty busy in the kitchen with an experiment, so you really don't have to take me to school. I can walk there."

"No, this experiment is almost complete anyway. I'd be happy to take you—"

"Thanks anyway, Dad, but I think I'll walk. Bye!"

He went swiftly to the front door and hurried outside before his father could oppose him with another comment. After he had securely shut the door behind him, he let out a huge sigh of relief. _Phew, that was a close one,_ he thought to himself.

He abruptly changed to his ghost form and took off for Casper High. He couldn't afford to miss much more of school with the way his grades were, and that was no exaggeration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally lunchtime, the only part of the school day Danny could say was somewhat enjoyable…except for when Dash threw food at him, but that was one of the few exceptions. Oh, and there was that time when he had accidentally spilled his chocolate milk all over Paulina because his ghost powers had—no, he wouldn't think of that. Too embarrassing.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Sam sat down across from Danny, not surprisingly displaying a nice assortment of vegetables on her food tray. "This should teach you not to waste away your life playing pointless video games."

"Pah, look who's talking, Sam." Tucker sat down beside Danny and immediately took a mammoth bite out of his double meaty hamburger deluxe. "Yew pway fat gwame juff azz mush." (Translation: "You play that game just as much.")

Sam raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Could you please avoid talking with your mouth full of cow?"

Tucker glared. _Better cow than that green, disgusting stuff covered in pesticides._

Danny was used to their constant bickering, but today, he didn't want to deal with it. He was developing a headache, and it worsened when Sam and Tucker spoke so loudly. "Would you two just let each other eat in peace?" He sounded more irritated than he wanted to, but at least it might help get his point across.

_Sheesh, Danny. You're in a pretty bad mood. You should get more sleep. _Tucker shot Danny a look of disapproval.

"I know, Tucker. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so snappy. I guess I just…have this bad headache." As he spoke, Danny noticed that he hadn't touched his food yet. Headache, pukey feeling…maybe he really was getting sick as his mother had suggested.

Tucker gave Danny a strange look for a moment. "Um…yeah. That's okay."

Sam rose from the table after popping a piece of broccoli in her mouth. "I'll get you some ice from the nurse's office to put on your head. Maybe that will help your headache dull down a bit."

Danny nodded numbly as he forced himself to take a bite of his ham sandwich.

Then Sam added, "Hm, at least I'm a good friend"—she shot Tucker a mean glance—"unlike _some_ people. I'll be right back with that ice, Danny."

Tucker stuck his tongue out as she walked away. _You're just trying to get on Danny's good side 'cause you have feelings for him._

Danny choked on his food and coughed abruptly. "_What_ did you just say?!"

Tucker shot Danny a confused look. He was obviously playing innocent, but it certainly wouldn't work on Danny. "What are you talking about, Danny?"

"You just said…that Sam—that Sam has…" Oh, great—he was blushing. But why was he getting so worked up? Sam was just a friend; there was no way she'd hold feelings for him…right? Danny was beginning to wish he'd never mentioned it. It was just a joke of Tucker's, anyway. Oh, well. At least Sam wasn't there at the moment to see him babbling like an idiot about her.

"What? W-wait—how did you…I never said…" Tucker looked dumbfounded for some reason. Was he still trying to pretend that he was innocent and hadn't said anything? How pathetic.

He stopped talking (wow, that's a first) and sat quietly, staring at Danny. It was an awkward moment, and it definitely was a strange behavior on Tucker's part. What was going on now? Danny wished he had stayed in bed and skipped school for the day. Besides, he really did feel sick.

_I can see Danny's boxers!_

"Huh? Tucker! My boxers aren't showing! I wore a belt toda—" Oops. No he hadn't.

"I knew it!" Tucker jumped up suddenly. On his face was a rather flabbergasted expression.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Knew what? That I have little teddy bears on my boxers?" (He hated to admit it, but since Tucker had all ready seem them, there was no point in trying to hide it. Besides, Paulina seemed to like teddy bears…)

"No, no," Tucker said excitedly. "…although, that is pretty weird. But I digress, so anyway—_you read my mind_!"

There were so many sarcastic remarks that Danny could have made to that one. Read minds What kind of a normal high school student could pull off something like _that_? Well, okay…he wasn't exactly what you'd call a _normal_ high school student, but still—Tucker had apparently been reading too many fantasy novels lately. Or consuming too many brain-damaging Nasty Burgers.

Seemingly, Tucker could tell that Danny didn't believe him. "You read my mind, like, three times! You don't believe me? Fine, I'll do it again!"

He concentrated for a moment, not making very much movement. Then—_Danny loves Dash!_

"…"

"So…did you hear my thoughts, Danny?"

"Okay, now that is just plain wrong."

Tucker grinned like a giddy little girl. "But it worked, didn't it? You heard my thoughts!"

Had he really, or was Tucker just saying that to trick him? It was true that he hadn't seen Tucker's mouth move that time, but that didn't mean anything. Mind reading wasn't a ghostly ability as far as he knew, anyway. Still…

"Er…"

"Hi, guys! I'm back with the ice." Sam was standing behind Danny. Sure enough, she was holding a plastic Ziploc bag containing ice cubes. It was wrapped in a damp paper towel.

Danny jumped. He had forgotten about Sam for a moment. He was very relieved to get the ice to ease his headache, though. It was a soothing way to muffle the pounding in his head.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked curiously. "Tucker, you face looks a little pale. Did you finally choke on that butchered cow of yours?"

Danny knew that his face was pale from the discovery of his possible new…ability. He thought for sure Tucker would cry out something along the lines of, "Nope! But Danny has an awesome new power! Check this out…" But instead of blurting that out, he simply said, "No, me and my delicious _cow_ are fine."

_BRIIIIIING!_ The school bell blared loudly. Lunch period sure had breezed by. Danny looked down at his tray of food; he hadn't eaten very much. Oh, well. He didn't feel very hungry, anyway.

After considering telling Sam about what had happened, Danny walked to the trashcan. He determined that he wouldn't tell her anything about it for the moment. Since Tucker hadn't immediately announced it to her, Danny assumed it was just a prank. After all, he had only managed to hear _Tucker's_ 'mind', which was pretty suspicious. Well, he would find out soon enough what it was. He dropped his food tray into the trashcan as he pondered this.

"Hey, Danny! Hold on a sec!" Sam jogged to catch up to Danny, dumping her food tray into the trashcan in the process. "Um…I just thought I should mention this before we go back to class…"—she hesitated—"…Your, uh...boxers are showing."

Danny's entire face turned red. Now he knew it for a fact—he _reeeeally _should have stayed at home that morning.

**-O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O°**°**°O- **

A/N: So…how was it? Please review so I can tell whether or not you like this story. I don't plan on writing more of it if nobody likes it. :\

Also, I'm not a very good updater. I usually write the chapter and then forget to update it on fanfiction (or am just too lazy to do it). But I will do my best, so please be patient!


End file.
